The Change
by rudebeast1234
Summary: Jack encounters the Autobots earlier, changing his life forever. Cancelled/On-Hold Indefinitely


Jack had been with the Autobots for 6 months now and was the partner of the Autobot femme Arcee. It had happened one day after work. Finishing his shift he had gone out to the car park for his bike and stopped to admire a motorbike. In his eyes it was the most beautiful bike he had ever seen.

Getting on it, he started talking to himself about nonsense and how he was going to own a ride like her one day, ironically. When two sets of headlights blinded him from the side and made him block his eyes. Suddenly the motorbike revved up and sped away with him on it, by itself. Racing down the road being chased by two cars, Jack was both shocked and scared to hear a voice ordering him to not let go.

Pulling into an alley Jack jumps off the bike. "What are you?" asked Jack." I don't exist. Tell anyone about me and I will hunt you down" threatened the motorbike. Jack ran away from the talking motorbike, hoping to get away from all this madness.

After he had ran off the motorbike had sped off in a different direction hoping to draw it's pursuers away from the human but when spotting one breaking away she went back after him.

Meanwhile Jack was running as fast as he could, being chased by one of the two cars. "I don't even know her" exclaimed Jack, when the same bike appeared again next to him. "Hope on" shouted the motorbike. He jumped on and grabbed the handle bars tight as she shoot away.

Back on the road their pursuers are still giving chase and up the ante by shooting at them. Every shot either goes over Jack's head or goes by him as the female motorbike swerves from side to side.

"Why are they shooting at us?" asked Jack.

"There's no us kid and there no guys" replied the motorbike.

Looking behind Jack watches as a yellow muscle car smashes into the two purple ones stopping their pursuit. "Friend of yours?" asked Jack. "Family" replied the motorbike.

Jack turned around again hearing the smashing of metal. He saw the same purple cars spinning the yellow muscle car out. The motorbike sped up and jumped off the highway just before it got to the end. Stopping down below Jack gets off and starts running after seeing the two pursuers above them. Looking back he watch as the two cars transformed into robot with guns. Then turned to the motorbike and watch as it turned into a female robot.

"This ends here cons" stated the femme. Charging forwards she dodges all the shoots went at her by the two robots and jumps and kicks one in the chassis, dodges another shot from the other and returns with a kick. Trading more blows with the robot she finally gets shot by the first one and flies back onto the floor, blinded by her lust for revenge.

The yellow muscle car jumped off the highway and transforms into a robot as well. Smashing his servo into the closests helm creating sparks, dropping the drone out cold. Moving onto the second the yellow muscle car jabs his servos into the purple robot chassis a few times before striking with a kick to its helm.

A horn sounded and a green truck transformed and landed behind the femme, who had just gotten back up. "Whos ready to rumble?" asked the green truck, smashing his servos together.

Seeing that it was out numbered the lasting con transformed back into it's alt mode and sped off.

"What took you?" asked the femme.

"Traffic" replied the green truck.

Then all three looked at the human. "What should we do with him?" asked the femme. " _We have to take him with us" beeped the yellow muscle car. "_ Bee's right. Optimus wouldn't want a human walking around unprotected with the knowledge of our existence" replied the green truck.

After riding on the femme motorbike to their secret hideout. Jack had met all the Autobots, including Optimus Prime the leader.

"Hello young human. What is your name?" asked Optimus.

"My name is Jack, Jack Darby" said Jack.

"I see you have already met some of my comrades but introductions are in order" started Optimus. Jack nodded. "The one by the screens is known as Ratchet and is our field medic, the next is Bulkhead a former wrecker, Bumblebee is our scout and one of the best and finally Arcee, my SIC" finished Optimus.

"It's erm..nice to meet you all" said Jack.

"You too Jack" said Bulkhead.

"As of right now, Arcee will be your guardian" ordered Optimus.

-Line Break-

Arcee and Jack since first meeting each other had become good friends and they had told each other about their lives.

Arcee had told him about her first partner Tailgate, how he had been eliminated and the hopelessness she had felt watching him be killed by that assassin Airachnid. She told him about what had transpired with Cliffjumper merely 12 hours before meeting him.

What had surprised Arcee the most was Jack's constant comforting during her stories and she found that she enjoyed him comforting her.

In return Jack told Arcee about him growing up on military bases. He told her how his father had been a Captain in the US special forces and how his father and other special forces members taught him how to fight and use a variety of different weaponry. Jack also told her about the training he had gone through. How his fitness, strength and stamina was developed over the years training with the army.

Then he had told her about his father being killed and his mother forcing him to live away from the army because she didn't want the reminder that he was gone.

After Jack had told her about his past she felt ever closer to him and surprised that he had come from a military background. She promised not to tell anyone what he had told her.

-Line Break-

Jack was in the Autobot base talking with Arcee when Bumblebee and Bulkhead came through the entrance with two more people.

"Who are they?" asked Arcee.

"Don't know but they caught us fighting the cons and had to bring them with us" replied Bulkhead.

"Oh yeah, there's more of them! Who are you?" asked the loud girl.

"I am Optimus Prime and these are my Autobots. You have already met Bulkhead and Bumblebee. The others are Ratchet, Arcee and Jack, our human ally" said Optimus.

"I'm Miko and this is Raf" said Miko.

Arcee and Jack shared a knowing look. Things around here were about to become a lot more difficult.

-Line Break-

The Autobots had just returned from a mission in an energon mine where Cliffjumper's life signal had gone online. Watching as they returned, Jack was concerned how Arcee was as he remembered the stories she had told him about the talkative Autobot.

Walking in Arcee smiles at Jack before collapsing suddenly to the ground in dizziness. Jack rushes down the ladder to check on her. "What wrong Arcee?" asked Jack. "Nothing I'm fine, just dizzy" replied Arcee.

Ratchet comes over. "Lets just check to be sure" said Ratchet, scanning her. "What in the name of Primus is this?" asked Ratchet. "I don't know. Cliff was covered in the stuff" replied Arcee. "Right in the decontamination chamber. Now!" ordered Ratchet.

Ratchet watched the results in his computer as Arcee finished off with the decontamination. "Right, you will need to get some rest. Lay on the berth and power down" ordered Ratchet.

Arcee went over to the berth and laid down. Jack went over and sat on the berth next to Arcee. Arcee turned her helm and smiled at Jack, moving a servo around him pulling him closer to her Chassis, turned off her optics powering down.


End file.
